My Boo
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Joe & Miley look back at the relationship they onced shared before fame came along. / MOE MileyxJoe - TWOSHOT.
1. Joe

I'm not too sure what you guys will think of this. Song is My Boo - Usher.  
I'm on a writing spree tonight. LOL!

* * *

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

Miley Cyrus. The girl who had my heart, the one who even now as we both lived separate lives, still had my heart. It's pretty funny actually, we were best friends for 8 years before I realised my feelings for her were more than what I felt for other friends.

Looking back I felt blind, the way I'd acted around her was pretty stupid, I should have noticed way before I did.

_Do you remember girl, who was  
the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby_

'**What's wrong Miles?' Joe turned to look at his best friend, she'd been pretty distance all day and he was getting fed up of the silence floating around his room. **

'**Everyone at school keeps going on about whom they've kissed and everything' she shrugged. **

'**And? I thought you girls were into that stuff' **

'**We are' She replied. **

'**So what's the problem?' He looked up at her from resting his head on his arms. She turned to look at him, her face meeting his level. **

'**You'll think I'm pathetic if I tell you' **

'**No I wouldn't. You know you can tell me everything' **

**She sighed. 'I haven't had my first kiss yet, it just makes me feel left out' **

'**But I thought...' **

**She shook her head. 'It was just a rumour' **

'**Well Mi, you shouldn't feel pressured into doing something, just because everyone else has' **

'**I guess, it's just hard' **

'**You've got a queue of guys Miley, if it's that important why don't you do it with one of them?' **

'**I don't know, I guess I just get scared. I want it to be with someone I can trust, you know not stupid and crap' **

**Joe sat up, pulling her up to him. She landed in front of him, her legs falling either side of him. **

'**We're best friends, so I guess this is what we do, help each other out' **

**She raised her eyebrow at him. **

'**You want it to be with someone you trust, and I hope you trust me, but that's as long as you want me too?' Joe looked at her a serious expression etched on his face. **

'**You'd do that for me' **

'**I love you Miles, you're my best friend' **

**She smiled and leant forward hugging him. **

'**Now there's one condition, I'll kiss you as long as you don't fall in love with me' **

**She laughed. 'No problem with that Stud' **

**He winked at her. 'You sure you want to do this?' **

**She nodded, before blushing 'I just, I don't know how too' **

'**Just do what comes naturally okay, it's about what feels best for you' He smiled gripping her hands lightly. 'Ready?' **

**She nodded as he leaned in closer, pressing his lips against hers letting her get used to it. She took the next move, moving her lips a little, he smiled doing the same. **

'**Joe... WOAH! Nick, you owe me 5 bucks!' **

**Joe and Miley both jumped apart, turning to look at Kevin who was grinning. **

'**It's not what it looks like!' Miley spoke up. **

'**Uh-uh' **

'**Honestly, it isn't' **

'**Sure' **

'**Kevin!' **

'**What? I saw it guys. Happy for you' **

'**Did you want something?' Joe asked, if looks could kill Kevin knew he'd be dead now. **

'**I did, but I forgot. I'll leave you two alone' He winked before walking out. **

'**Sorry' Joe laughed a little. **

'**Kevin's, Kevin' **

'**So, happy now, got all you notes for your sessions with the girls' **

**Miley laughed. 'I'm guessing so? Thank you' **

'**Anytime, and I know you're going to ask, no you're not a bad kisser' **

'**Not too bad yourself' Miley laughed as they got back to doing what they had been doing before the subject had been brought up. **

He caught a glimpse of the telly, Hannah Montana was on. Joe rolled his eyes, Nick had been watching telly again. He smiled as he saw Miley walk into the screen, before all of this fame, she'd been his and he loved the fact he knew the real her.

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
and if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_

'**When I met you 8 years ago, I never thought we'd end up being more than best friends' **

'**Me either' He smiled 'But I'm glad this has happened' **

'**We'll always be together, no matter what, right?' **

'**I promise' He smiled leaning over to kiss her. **

'Miley Cyrus speaks exclusively to 'E!' about her relationship with Co-Star Mitchell Musso'

'So you and Mitchell, is this a fairly new thing?' 

'We've actually been together for about 10 months, but we wanted to keep it away from the spotlight until we both knew it was serious'

'So it's serious then?' 

'I'd like to think so. We spend so much time together, with filming and everything so it's nice to have someone that understands my schedule'

'Is it safe to say you're in love with each other?' 

'Yeah'

Joe laughed a little, her eyes gave her away, as much as she loved Mitchell and as much as he didn't want to sound big headed, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she missed him, she still felt something for him. They way he still felt something for her.

'**I never get to see you anymore, all I wanted was one night alone!' **

'**I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to turn up. Their my friends, I can't just push them away' **

'**I know that Miles, I just feel as if we're drifting away, I rarely get to see you, if once every two weeks' **

'**If I could change it I would Joe and you know that. You also know you're always welcome to come along with me' **

'**I would, but I have to write with Kevin and Nick, it seems like nothing is working with us' **

'**I guess it's trying to tell us something' **

**Joe shook his head. 'I'll fight to save this Miles, 9 years of friendship and this relationship is not going down the drain' **

Three weeks time and he would be doing the gig of his life, a duet with Miley herself. He hadn't seen her for about 7 months now, but that didn't change anything, he'd always love her.


	2. Miley

I'm not too pleased with this, it seems rushed, although this is how I intended it to end. I didn't plan on getting them to meet up, it was just goin to be about their feelings. So sorry, if it's not too good? LOL.  
Also let me know what I could do better (: I always like getting tips.  
X

* * *

_I loved you when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo_

'You sure you don't want to come?' Mitchell asked.

'Yeah, I'm just going to head home' She smiled leaning up to kiss him.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you'

'Love you too' He kissed her one last time before following everyone out.

Miley sighed standing up and grabbing her stuff. Lately she'd found Joe was on her mind a little too much. With the gig coming up and the constant seeing him on TV, it was harder for her to push the feelings she once felt to the back of her mind again.

She found herself looking back on memories and asking herself where the hell everything had gone wrong.

She loved Mitchell, of course she did, she was head over heels for him, but nothing compared to the way she felt about Joe. She knew it was starting to become obvious too; Brandi on many occasions had pulled her up about it.

Miley knew nothing would be the same as it was before and that Mitchell was who she should concentrate on now, but in the back of her mind she knew Joe would always be the first love.

_Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I'm never gonna wipe my lips  
Yes I remember boy,  
that you were the one I would grow old with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Boy I was there and you were my baby_

**Miley smiled as she closed her front door behind her, watching Joe through the peep hole as he walked down her path and over the road towards his house. **

'**What are you so happy about?' **

**Miley jumped turning to look at her older sister. 'Nothing' **

'**You're a bad liar' **

**Miley shrugged heading for the stairs. 'Goodnight' **

'**Night oh and Miley, I will find out' **

**Miley laughed a little as she ran upstairs falling onto her bed the smile still growing on her face. She'd realised today just how she felt about Joe and she liked the idea. **

**The kiss had been amazing, even if it wasn't anything serious. She couldn't believe he'd been willing to help her out like that. They were best friends, sure, but she wasn't sure he would have been willing to kiss her so she could have her first kiss. **

_**Night Miles (: xxxx**_

**She grinned texting him back - **_**Night Joey xxx **_

**Touching her lips she smiled closing her eyes. **

She sighed parking her car and climbing out, walking towards her house.

'Hey Miles'

'Hey' she smiled at her younger brother, sitting next to him.

'What's up with you?'

'Nothing' she shrugged a little, before noticing Jonas Brothers video come on the telly.

Braison looked at her, then at the telly. 'Oh I think I get it now'

'There's nothing to get' she muttered, grabbing the remote from him.

'I know you won't turn it over, are you looking forward to seeing him in 2 days?'

'Brais, it's not funny! I don't think I'm going to be able to do it'

He sighed turning fully to look at his sister. 'You're Miley Cyrus, you're my sister and I know you can face worse things than this. Maybe this will do you some good, him some good'

--

'**Hun, I never see you anymore, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!' **

'**Oh Lesley I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with school and Joe, I let my priorities slip' **

'**Hey, I'm a top one!' **

**Lesley laughed as she heard Joe protest at Miley. **

'**How about this weekend we have a girly one, movies, take away, everything?' Miley offered. **

'**Don't feel like you have to Miles!' **

'**I don't. I take that as a yes then?' **

'**Of course, so you really love him then?' Lesley smiled happy for her best friend. **

'**Yeah I do. I'd like it to be a life thing' **

**Lesley laughed a little understanding Miley was trying to prevent Joe from hearing what they were talking about. **

'**Good, you deserve it Miles' **

'Okay?' Miley turned to look at Mitchell who was holding his hand out for her, taking it she stood up following him towards the stage area. Her eyes darted around for any sign of the Jonas boys, but she drew a blank so far, relief washing over her.

'Yeah, I'm fine' she answered leaning up to kiss him as they stopped near the stage.

'You're going to do great tonight, and I promise everything is going to be fine, you have me'

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest, his chin resting on her head lightly. 'I know I do and I'm glad I do. I just don't know, I guess I'm scared he was my best friend for 12 years and everything's awkward between us'

Mitchell nodded placing a kiss on her forehead. 'This will you do you both good'

'Hey guys!' Miley turned her head without pulling away from Mitchell's chest, only to come face to face with Kevin, Nick and Joe, the latter stood looking at anywhere but Miley.

'Hey!' Mitchell smiled releasing one of his hands from hugging Miley to do the stupid things boy do when they greet each other, Miley rolled her eyes.

'Hey' She smiled softly, finally removing herself from Mitchell and hugging both Nick and Kevin, she stopped to look at Joe.

'Hi'

He looked up at her, careful not to get caught in her eyes. 'Hey'

She smiled a little before pulling him into a hug, his arms finding their way around her.

'I've missed you so much' He whispered.

'Same here'


End file.
